thenarutostoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bestemming
Bestemming Tsuki's POV "Kunst is explosief weet je..." Ik schrok me een hoedje en viel bijna uit de boom. Wie zei dat? Ik zette me terug recht, in een aanvalspositie en stond oog in oog met een man die me glimlachend aankeek... Ik bleef hem aankijken. Hoelang stond hij er al? En waarom viel hij niet aan? Hij bleef glimlachen en stelde toen iets bij aan het apparaatje dat over zijn linkeroog hing. Ik keek hem strak aan. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg ik hem nors. Hij hief zijn handen op als teken van overgave en opende toen zijn ogen terug die hij gesloten had voor zijn glimlach. Twee saffierblauwe ogen die recht in de mijne keken en ik schraapte mijn keel. Misschien was het wel een jutsu, ik moest op mijn hoede zijn. "Wie ben jij?!" herhaalde ik, dit keer verhief ik mijn stem. Ik ging met mijn hand naar achter om me te bewapenen, maar hij maakt een tegenstibbelend gebaar. "Nee, nee! Niet doen! Mijn naam is Deidara..." Hij zei het met een beetje paniek in zijn stem en had mijn hand vast waarmee ik een wapen wilde nemen, ik sprong naar achteren. "Oh, sorry" mompelde hij. Het was eigenlijk best een gewone gast. Alleen had hij thumb|left|Deidara.lang blond haar dat half over een oog viel. Ik grinnikte en hij kon niet volgen. Mijn oog viel op zijn mantel, zwart, maar met een ingewikkeld rode wolkjes patroon dat me erg bekend voor kwam. "Waarom observeerde je me?", hij keek geamuseerd. Ja, ik bedoel maar, met plezier naar mij kijken is een beetje uit den boze." Ik was gewoon rond aan het vliegen, kijkend naar al die gevechten en toen zag ik een meisje in een boom vredevol een kunstwerkje maken en ik dacht: Dat moet ik eens van dichtbij bekijken." Hij lachte en keek toen weer naar de boomstam. "En dat is echt prachtig gedaan", terwijl hij dit zei kwam hij dichter om mijn werkje te bekijken en ik voelde hoe ik vanzelf naar opzij schoof. "Dankje, ik ben Tsuki trouwens." Hij grinnikte met gesloten ogen en keek toen geconcentreerd naar de tekening van mijn moeder die ik in de boom gekerfd had. Ik keek naar hem, hoe zijn ogen alles bestudeerde en hoe zijn vingers over de inhammingen gingen waar ik gekerfd had, en dat terwijl zijn glimlach niet verdween. Ik glimlachte ook, hij was best schattig. "Maar wat bedoel je met, 'kunst is explosief' ?" ik kon het niet laten, ik dacht er terug aan. Zijn lichaam verdween en mijn gezicht verharde, als hij nu iets in zijn schild voerde zou ik aanvallen. Hij draaide zich naar mij. "Ik zal je een demonstratie geven...", ik was op mijn hoede. Hij liet zijn handen zien en ik huiverde bij wat ik zag. In zijn handpalmen waren bij elk nog een mond, geheel met tanden en een tong. Ik wilde wegkijken, maar eigenlijk intrigeerde het me wel. Hij keek een beetje verdrietig. "Nu goed opletten", zei hij en ik knikte. Uit een van zijn handpalmen verscheen een bolletje klei, hij boetseerde iets en toen zag ik dat het een spin was. Met nog een knipoog naar mij smeet hij het weg naar de andere kant van het bos. Ik trok een wenkbrauw op, maar hij stak zijn hand al op als teken dat ik moest wachten. Hij vormde twee zegels, "Katsu!" zei hij en ik hoorde en zag de ontploffing. Een mannelijke stem vloekte iets en mijn adem stokte toen ik zag dat het Kiba was, hij had drie rollen vast. Ik kookte vanbinnen en voelde mijn ogen al wateren. Ik keek weg, zodat Deidara het niet zou zien, maar ik voelde zijn blik al in mijn rug. Een tik op mijn rug liet me recht spingen. Ik zag Deidara naar me kijken, hij stak een duim op en glimlachte. "Het komt wel goed, hoor", zei hij en ik mijn gevoel van wantrouwen vervaagde even, hoewel ik nog steeds niemand wilde vertrouwen... Na nog een tijdje gekerfd te hebben en Deidara over mijn schouder te laten meekijken, zag ik hoe de rode zon onderging. Ik glimlachte en Deidara volgde mijn blik. Het was fijn om een vriend te hebben, maar ik was nog steeds bang dat hij de volgende ochtend ook zou verdwijnen, zoals Kiba, dus ik besloot niet gehecht aan hem te raken. Ik was al mijn wapens en overlevingsmateriaal aan het natellen toen ik zag hij over Haku's hoofdje ging met zijn vingers. Haku vertrouwde hem dus hé? Ik ruimde al mijn gerief op. "Zeg, Deidara?", hij keek op naar me en knikte, "Wat doe je eigenlijk hier, ik bedoel, je bent niet van Konoha dus waarom blijf je hier." Hij leek niet verrast door mijn vraag, maar keek wel weg, naar de grond helemaal beneden en zuchte diep. "Ik verveelde me...", was zijn verklaring, maar ik geloofde hem niet, of toch niet helemaal. Er moest nog meer achter zitten. Ik bleef hem achterdochtig aankijken en hij kreeg het in de gaten. Een grijns verscheen. "Al goed, ik hoor bij de organisatie genaamd Akatsuki.", mijn adem stokte en ik keek hem geschokt aan. De Akatsuki was de organisatie die mijn broer had weggenomen, die hem veranderd hadden. Ik voelde me kwaad worden. "Dus, je bent hier om mij in een monster te veranderen?!" ik schreeuwde het zowat uit, en hij begon al heftig met zijn hoofde te schudden. "Nee, nee! Zo is het niet! Ik was het gewoon allemaal beu, blijkbaar heb ik een zusje in mijn dorp Iwa. Maar ik durf niet terug te keren, niet na al wat ik gedaan heb." Hij keek weer naar zijn handpalmen en voor het eerst in mijn leven voelde ik medelijden met iemand. De laatste personen waar ik bezorgd over was, was mijn familie, en die had ik niet meer. Ik ademde diep in en nam toen zijn hand vast, het maakte me niet meer uit wat er in zijn handpalm zat, ik beschouwde hem als een vriend nu. "Zodra ik geslaagd ben, ga ik met je mee en we gaan je zusje halen!", ik kon niet geloven dat ik dat gezegd had, ik deed nooit iets voor mensen. Hij stond recht en klopte zachtjes op mijn hoofd. Ik vond het niet echt leuk, maar besloot hem maar even te laten doen. Hij sprong de boom uit en lande op zijn voeten, ik keek hem snel na. "Geen zorgen", verzekerde hij me en hij zwaaide even, "Ik kom terug, beloofd." ik glimlachte en zwaaide terug, hopend dat hij daadwerkelijk terugkwam. Fijn, nu had ik al vier vrienden, vier meer dan ik in gedachten had. Ik besloot te wachten op hem, om zeker te zijn dat hij terugkwam, maar mijn ogen werden zwaar en algauw voelde ik mezelf in slaap vallen met Haku op mijn schoot. Ik knipperde eens met mijn ogen, verbaasd hoe licht het was en overtuigde mezelf om nog even te blijven liggen. Zo goed had ik in jaren niet meer geslapen. Ik strekte me uit en botste met mijn hand tegen iets hard. Waarschijnlijk een boom, maar het voelde even raar, alsof die boom een lichaamstemperatuur had. Ik legde mijn hoofd goed en voelde toen iets eronder zitten. Een laken? Ik opende verbaasd mijn ogen, zag de Akatsuki mantel onder mijn hoofd liggen en toen... Deidara. Mijn ogen werden schoteltjes en ik kreeg bijna iets aan mijn hart. Deidara lag godverdomme naast mij, en ik lag niet meer in mijn boom maar op een vervloekt grasveld. Ik staarde paniekerig thumb|230pxnog even voor me uit en sprinte toen recht terwijl Haku nog bleef maffen op een tas die niet van mij was. Hij kwam ook rechtzitten en stak zijn handen in de lucht. "Ik heb je verplaatst omdat die Hyuga gast je zocht, en ook nog een gast met een hond", Kiba dus, "Ik heb je mijn mantel gegeven omdat je in je slaap over het gras klaagde", hij grinnikte bij het laatste en ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes. Zij handen staken nog steeds in de lucht en ik voelde dat mijn wangen warm waren. Zo goed als ik kon probeerde ik hem kwaad aan te kijken, hij leek niet overtuigd. "Het spijt me." zei hij oprecht. Ik besloot om hem te vergeven, omdat hij tenminste wel terugkwam zoals een echte vriend zou doen. Ik ging, nog steeds achterdochtig, dichter bij hem zitten en ging met een hand door mijn haren. Ik had eigenlijk best goed geslapen, en dat terwijl ik dacht dat op een grasveld slapen geen goed idee was omdat je dan makkelijker vindbaar was. Ik ademde diep in en uit. "Ik moet naar de overkant geraken en mijn rol afgeven, anders slaag ik nooit.", zei ik en ik hoorde hoe mijn stem kraakte. Snel zweeg ik dan maar. "Ik zal je brengen? Dan ben je sneller.", ik keek hem vragend aan en hij draaide mijn hoofd zodat ik rechtstreeks naar een grote witte vogel keek dat onmogelijk echt kon zijn. "Hij is een van mijn kunstwerken.", ik lachte breed en keek hem blij aan. "Geweldig!" was het enige wat ik erover kon zeggen en hij leek er tevreden mee te zijn. Ik stond op en nam al mijn materiaal bijeen. Deidara deed zijn mantel terug om en nam de tas mee waarop Haku lag te slapen, die nu geschrokken naar me toe liep en zijn vaste plekje op mijn schouder innam. Ik sprong gretig op de vogel en ook Deidara nam zijn plekje vooraan in. De vogel kwam in beweging en vloog naar mijn bestemming. "Ik zal hier landen en dan moet je nog een klein stukje lopen", melde hij opeens. Ik keek oprecht treurig, wie weet zag ik hem nooit meer. Hij lachte bij mijn blik en tilde mijn kin op, "Geloof me, je ziet me nog wel. We zijn vrienden hé?", hij knipoogde even en ging verder, "Maar de mensen van Konoha zullen me proberen aan te vallen als ze me zouden zien en dan zouden ze je wantrouwen omdat je vrijwillig met me mee vliegt, het is dus beter zo." Ik knikte en hij was tevreden. De vogel lande tussen de bomen, bijna vlak voor de lijn en ik besefte dat ik afscheid moest nemen. "Bedankt voor alles, Deidara.", hij knikte en ik besloot om eens iets anders te doen. Ik gaf hem een snelle omhelzing en natuurlijk keek hij verbaasd, maar ook blij tegelijk. "Ik zal er zijn bij je volgende missie." Ik voelde hoe ik meer dan blij werd met die woorden en ik voelde dat ik weer aan het blozen was. Hij hielp me afstappen en klopte toen weer op mijn hoofd, ik keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. Hij had me nog steeds vast bij mijn heupen om me te helpen afstappen, maar natuurlijk stonden we al op de grond. Ik bloosde nog steeds en ik keek toen in zijn ogen. "Dan...euh, zal ik maar gaan...zeker?", Hij fronste even. "Ja, om je missie af te maken.", ik knikte kort. Hij ging met een hand door mijn haren en als reactie kwam ik dichter. Ik omhelsde hem weer en hij nam mijn hoofd vast, kwam dichter en uit zijn glimlach voelde ik paniek in mijn onderbuik. Hij ging toch niet...? Onze lippen raakte elkaar bijna... En ik voelde hoe blij ik was ookal kende ik deze jongen nog maar een dag. Liep ik te hard van stapel? We kwamen nog dichter, en dichter en zijn armen hadden zich rond mijn lichaam gewikkeld. Een blaf deed ons natuurlijk schrikken en we stoofden van elkaar weg. Vervloekt, beiden zagen we zo rood als iets. "Ik moet nu echt terug, of ze gaan hier beginnen zoeken en ik wil niet dat je in de problemen komt." zei hij, doelend op de Akatsuki natuurlijk. Ja, Deidara, begin maar meteen over iets anders. Ik hield me in. "Is goed, ik zie je bij mijn volgende opdracht hé?", de hoop was te horen in mijn stem, maar het deerde me niet. "Beloofd" was zijn korte maar krachtige antwoord en hij vloog weg. Mijn hart was aan het bonzen als een bezetene en ik sprinte dus maar snel naar de finish. "Goed zo, Tsuki, twee leden van je team zijn hier ook al. Samen met Naruto en Gaara", zei Anko. Ik probeerde mijn gedachten erbij te houden. Ik liep naar de bank en was zo blij als iets toen ik Myuu en Misaki die beiden een rol vast hadden. Ook hen beschouwde ik als vrienden. "Euhm, Tsuki-chan, je bloost", zei Myuu, ugh, nog steeds irritant! Ik gromde en ze stak haar handen al op. "De inspanning waarschijnlijk -dattebayo", ik verzachte mijn blik en glimlachte, "Ik zal het je ooit wel eens vertellen...", ze leek verbaasd en keek toen blij. Ik moest misschien eens wat vriendelijker doen? Het voelde goed om lief te doen, in plaats van dat iedereen bang van je was. "Vrienden?", vroeg ze. Ik knikte, "Vrienden..."